Over a Desk
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: There's a certain appeal to a powerful man like Lucius Malfoy. Written for Writing Challenge #49 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum. Rated M for a very good reason.


Author's Notes: Written for Inkfire's "Politics" challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.

_The challenge theme for the next two weeks is to be:__** Politics**__! I thus want you to write a 100-word, 500-word or 1000-word fic featuring a character being involved in politics, judging them, discussing them – anything you'd like, as long as politics is an important theme in your story. I am mostly thinking of wizarding politics and the Ministry of Magic, but if you want to mention Muggle or foreign politics instead, that's fine as well._

Dedicated to Inkfire and BellaPur, who expressed interest in a story about the sexiness of powerful men (specifically, Lucius).

Warning: Slightly dub-con-ish implications, nympho!Alice

Enjoy!

1 000 words.

)O(

It was late.

Alice Longbottom had been in the Auror department, gathering together a few files, and before she left, she stopped by the Minister's office to drop them off. The building was deserted as she pushed the door in.

Deserted, it would seem, except for Lucius Malfoy, who was lounging behind the Minister's desk, reading his papers.

"You!" Alice cried, almost dropping the papers in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucius scarcely even looked up. "Just reading through confidential business papers."

"Get out!" Alice ordered. "I'll tell the Minister about this!"

Finally, he looked up, and Alice felt the familiar moistening between her legs that happened every time Lucius Malfoy looked at her. _Damn him for being so gorgeous._

"Now, look here…" Lucius's voice was satin smooth. "You don't _really_ want to tell the Minister about this, do you?"

"Yes, actually," Alice said sharply, "I do. I think the Minister will be _fascinated_ to hear that Lucius Malfoy has been going through his desk at night."

Lucius stood up and stepped around the desk so he was standing over Alice. She scarcely reached his chin, but she stood as straight as she could and looked defiantly up at him nonetheless.

"Perhaps," he said, "I did not phrase things as well as I should have. What I _intended_ to say was that you might want to tell the Minister about this, but you would really prefer not to…"

"And what makes you think that?" Alice glared suspiciously, reaching for her wand.

"Oh, I'm not going to try to curse you," Lucius told her. "You're most certainly not in any danger of that…"

"So what do you propose to do to make sure I don't tell, then?" Alice's hand was still resting on the handle of her own wand.

"I propose a…" He smirked. "A reward of sorts… should you promise not to tell."

Alice's heart pounded. "You're going to bribe me, just so you can save your position with the Minister?"

"Oh, don't think of it as a bribe, think of it as … incentive to do the right thing."

"I'm not taking bribes from you, no matter what you call them."

"I think," Lucius said, in almost a purr, "you would reconsider if you knew what the so-called bribe was."

"You think that, do you?" Alice's voice trembled in anger. "You think I'd be that easy to buy?"

"Oh, yes… most women are."

"I'm not most–"

Before she could finish, Alice was cut off. Lucius leaned down, knotted his fingers in her short, dark curls, and kissed her.

"Mm!" Alice struggled briefly, but felt her body melt against him.

"Some women would kill for this, and I am giving it to you in return for such a simple little thing…"

Alice started to protest, but Lucius had already swept the papers on the Minister's desk aside, gripped her firmly by the waist, and lifted her up onto it. Her mouth opened, but she could not speak when Lucius slipped one hand between her legs.

"Hmm, wet already…" Lucius smirked, stroking her through the fabric of her knickers. "Hardly surprising, but… hmm, yes, you do want it…"

"Get off of me," Alice told him, though she could feel her body responding to his touch.

He ignored her, slipping his fingers beneath her knickers and locating her clitoris, rubbing it gently with one fingertip, making her jump. G_od,_ his fingers felt good. Even better than she had always imagined…

Alice clenched around them when he slipped two inside her, and could not bite back a moan when he curled them up to touch the most sensitive spot inside her. "Oh…" Years of Auror training disappeared, and she was putty in Lucius Malfoy's hands.

"Now, you've got a choice," Lucius whispered. "Either I stop now, and you go tell the Minister… or I keep going… do more… and you go home and forget this ever happened. Which would you prefer?"

He punctuated his words by dragging his thumb over her clit again. Alice's legs trembled, and all she could do was let out a ragged gasp.

"More… more… please!"

"Good girl…" Lucius purred. He pulled his fingers out of her, eliciting a displeased moan, and breathed, "Take them off."

Alice didn't need telling twice. She wrenched her knickers off, throwing them to the floor, and spread her legs as wide as they would go for him.

Alice's vision was blurry with lust, and all she could see clearly was Lucius, undoing his robes, revealing his long, thick cock. Then his mouth was over hers again, capturing her moan when he thrust inside her. She squirmed greedily against him, and he gave her what she wanted.

Alice had never been taken this way. She was so used to Frank's nervous ministrations, but now she was being well-and-truly _fucked_, so hard the air was knocked out of her, and that it was Lucius Malfoy doing it to her only added to the pleasure.

"You're… big…" she gasped helplessly against his lips, and felt him throb inside her – or maybe that was her throbbing; it was hard to tell.

"You like this, then?" he panted softly, ramming against her.

"_Yes!_"

"You won't tell the Minister…"

"_No!_ God, don't stop, I won't say anything if you don't stop…"

"Good girl…"

He was hitting all the right spots inside her, his body felt perfect against hers, and Alice could feel it coming, feel herself right on the edge, then she wailed with pleasure as Lucius took her over as easily as she could do herself.

Her body clenched around him, and her juices spilled down, making a puddle on the floor. She didn't even bother holding back screams when Lucius burst inside her.

Then Lucius pulled out, stepping back.

"So you won't tell the Minister."

"N- No…"

"Good," he purred. "Then perhaps someday we can do this again…"

Then he was gone, leaving Alice soaked and flushed and shaking on the Minister's desk.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
